In recent times, there has been rapid increase in use of technologies such as virtual reality, augmented reality, and so forth, for presenting a simulated environment (or a virtual world) to a user. Specifically, the simulated environment enhances the user's experience of reality around him/her by providing the user with a feeling of immersion in the simulated environment using contemporary techniques such as stereoscopy.
Typically, the user may use a device, such as a virtual reality device, for experiencing such simulated environment. For example, the virtual reality devices may include binocular virtual reality device having one display per eye of the user. Specifically, both displays of a binocular virtual reality device may display different two-dimensional images (also known as stereograms) to the eyes of the user for creating an illusion of depth by combining the different two-dimensional images. Optionally, such virtual reality devices may include near field displays. Examples of such virtual reality devices include, head mounted virtual reality devices, virtual reality glasses, and so forth. Further, a field of view of the virtual reality devices is typically about 60° to 150°, whereas a field of view of humans is comparatively greater (i.e. about 180°). A greater field of view results in a greater feeling of immersion and better awareness of surrounding environment.
However, conventional virtual reality devices have certain limitations. In an example, the size of displays suitable for closely imitating visual acuity of the human eyes is too large to be accommodated within the conventionally available virtual reality devices. Specifically, displays with field of view approximately equivalent to the human eyes are dimensionally very large. In another example, comparatively smaller sized displays such as focus plus context screens include a high-resolution display embedded into a low-resolution display. However, position of the high-resolution display within such focus plus context screens is fixed, and images rendered thereon often appear discontinuous at edges of the high and low-resolution displays. Consequently, such focus plus context screens are not sufficiently well developed to be used within the virtual reality devices. Therefore, the conventional virtual reality devices are limited in their ability to mimic the human visual system.
Therefore, in light of the foregoing discussion, there exists a need to overcome the aforementioned drawbacks associated with conventional displays used in virtual reality devices.